An Addams Anniversary
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: In celebration of the 50th anniversary of the Addams Family tv show. Gomez and Morticia celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary and reminisce about their years spent together
1. Part 1

_Author's Note: Written in celebration of the 50th Anniversary of The Addams Family. This story does not necessarily run together with my other fanfics (which all link together if you'd like to read them as such). This'll be a two-parter to save from an exceedingly long document.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor am I in any way affiliated with the Addams Family_

* * *

Gomez watched the clock tick over to midnight, and then turned to face his wife, his eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement.

"Tish..." he breathed out slowly.

She stroked his face gently, "Happy anniversary darling."

"Fifty years," Gomez commented. "It's flown by."

"Time moves quickly when you love what you do," Morticia replied. "And I love you with all my heart."

"I've got a gift for you Tish," he reached down and pulled out a leather bound book from under his chair.

"Thank you darling," she took the book from him and flipped to the first page. "A photo album!"

"Of all our years together," he kissed her hand. "The children helped me put it together."

"Oh, look at this one," Morticia pointed to a photograph.

In the picture she and her husband wore identical smiles. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her petite waist, their hands meeting across her abdomen.

"That was the day you told me we were expecting Pugsley," Gomez commented.

* * *

_"What's taking you two so long?" Mama asked as she descended the stairs.  
_

_Gomez and Morticia looked up from their card game, perplexed._

_"We're almost finished, Mama," Morticia replied, tossing down another card onto the center stack._

_"Go fish," Gomez shuffled the stack and passed her a card, before placing down a royal flush._

_Morticia added a joker on top of his flush and smiled cheekily at him, "I win."_

_Gomez leaned over the table and kissed her, "You always manage to beat me Tish."_

_Mama harrumphed noisily, "I didn't mean your Bridge game!"_

_"Oh?" Morticia looked up at her mother-in-law. "What did you mean then, Mama?"_

_"Children!" the old woman exclaimed. "You've been married two and a half years and I've never even heard you mention it once. And I'll admit I'm a little shocked we've had no small surprises yet at the rate you to go about."_

_"Mama!" Gomez looked sternly at his mother. "Surely there's nothing wrong with us wanting to spend our time together alone?"_

_"Of course not," Mama replied. "It's just been a while, and you're not getting any younger."_

_"We're barely 25 yet," Gomez retorted. "You were much older than that when I was born."_

_"I'm of a different generation," Mama tossed her hair. "We did things differently then. I just want to know if you've even started_ trying"

_"We don't need to try," Gomez said. "We're just letting the chips fall where they may."_

_"So you do want children?" Mama asked._

_"Of course!" Gomez proclaimed loudly._

_"And you, Morticia," she turned to her daughter-in-law. "You've gone very quiet. Do you want children too?"_

_Morticia turned her large round eyes to her husband, "I'm pregnant."_

_Gomez froze, but Morticia smiled because she could see the spark in his eyes. _

* * *

"Remember the day he was born?" Gomez asked.

"He weighed in at almost nine pounds," Morticia gave a gentle laugh. "I'll never forget that."

"You did look lovely," he pointed at a picture of her with an excruciatingly large stomach.

Morticia lovingly stroked another photo, she was holding the newborn Pugsley in her arms, "We had such trouble with his name."

* * *

"_Good morning Mrs Addams, Mr Addams," a cheery nurse greeted the new parents who had been admitted the night before. "How's the mother this morning?"_

_"Beautiful," Gomez replied._

_Morticia smiled at him, "I'm fine Nurse, I just wish we didn't have to stay here. I didn't want to come in the first place. If the police hadn't pulled us over for speeding I would have made it home."_

_The nurse laughed, assuming the woman's comment to be a joke. The infant in the nearby cot began to stir and whimper. Gomez stood up from the end of his wife's bed and scooped the chubby baby into his arms.  
_

_"I have his birth certificate here, if you've decided on a name," the young girl waved a document in the air._

_"We've decided on a very practical name," Morticia replied, taking the hungry baby from her husband. "Something that will look good on a briefcase, or a sarcophagus."_

_"Oh, good..." the nurse poised her pen over the blank line. "Well, what did you decide on?"_

_"Pubert," the new parents chanted._

_"Erm," she lowered her pen. "I'm not sure if you can name him Pubert..."_

_"Too common?" Gomez asked._

_"Uh, sure?"_

_"I suppose we can go for the second option, after his great uncle?" Gomez looked at his wife._

_She nodded her agreement, "Yes, we don't want him to struggle with confusion over which Pubert one if referring to. We'll name him Pugsley."_

_"Well, that's better, I guess," the nurse wrote it down._

* * *

"Pugsley suited him so much better," Mortica commented. "Although Pubert would work so much better for a lawyer."

"Pugsley's not a lawyer though," Gomez responded.

"Of course not, can you imagine that boy in a court room!" Morticia's eyes widened. "They wouldn't let him wield his staff!"

"Ah yes," Gomez looked back at the album. "Wednesday was much easier to name. We had the same nurse, if I recall correctly."

"She was a strange one," Morticia added. "She always seemed to be confused by what was going on."

"She's in that photograph," Gomez pointed at one near the bottom of the page.

In the black and white image sat a pudgey toddler, Pugsley, holding the smallest infant with a small tuft of dark hair on her head, and a frazzled woman in white reaching out with a horrified look on her face.

* * *

_"Muzzer!" Pugsley bounded into the room, tugging his father along behind him. "Muzzer, I couldn't find you at home!"  
_

_"I'm sorry darling," Morticia stroked her son's hair as he stood by her bed. "The baby was taking too long to be born and Grandmama fell asleep. I had to come here to give the poor dear a good rest in quiet."_

_Pugsley nodded in understanding, "She still sleeping. Or dead."_

_Morticia glanced at her husband._

_"I'm fairly certain she's sleeping," he informed her. "But just in case, we decided to leave her be."_

_"Mr and Mrs Addams!" the nurse stopped in her joyful entrance to the room. "Oh, I remember you."_

_She glanced down at the round toddler who was fiddling with the ends of his mother's hair, bored._

_"Pugsley, right?"_

_Pugsley looked up at the woman, eyes wide with delight, "Can you read minds?"_

_The nurse shrugged, and began running a few checks on the tiny infant in the cot. When she was done she nervously asked,_

_"What are you naming this one?"_

_"Wednesday's child is full of woe," Gomez recited._

_"Huh?"_

_"We've decided to call her Wednesday, for luck," Morticia said by way of explanation. _

_"Muzzer, can I hold the baby?"_

_"Of course dear," Morticia replied. "Gomez, will you please give her to him?"_

_Gomez took little Wednesday out of the cot and passed her gently to her brother. Pugsley stared at the small, pale girl in his arms with a look of curiosity and pride._

_"Farzer? Can I play guillotine with her?"_

_"You'll have to sharpen it first."_

_"What!?" the nurse spun around. "You can't- She's just- Why would- No- What?!"_


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note: Written in celebration of the 50th Anniversary of The Addams Family. This story does not necessarily run together with my other fanfics (which all link together if you'd like to read them as such).  
_

_I'm not 100% happy with the way this turned out, but that's just because it took a different direction than expected. Hopefully you all enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor am I in any way affiliated with the Addams Family_

* * *

_"_Darling, look at this one."

"Which one, Cara?"

Morticia placed a delicated finger upon a photo of herself and her husband, standing aboard the bow of a boat. The sky overhead was dark, and her hair was blown back into a perfect imitation of Medusa's locks.

* * *

_"Morticia, this was such a wonderful idea!" Gomez shouted above the wind as he struggled with a rope on the deck, tugging at the sails of their craft.  
_

_"Thank you darling," she responded back in her usual soft tone, yet somehow he was able to hear her._

_The air and water lashed against each other, causing the boat to pummel left and right._

_"I'll go and start bailing water again," Morticia told her husband. "Before we start to sink again."_

_"Alright, Tish," Gomez was digging his feet into the railing that surrounded the edge of the boat as the sails attempted to whip him overboard. "You'd better check on the children while you're down there, they should be almost up from their nap."_

_Morticia descended below deck, and saw her two beautiful children still sleeping peacefully, as water lapped around their beds. Little Wednesday had an angelic look on her four year old face, and Pugsley's frown furrowed handsomely into his young brow._

_With water already halfway up her shins, Morticia took the bucket that floated atop and began scooping water into it, tossing it out onto the deck. Of course, she could have just closed the hatch that was letting the rain in, but then it wouldn't be as much fun. After a few minutes of pointless scooping Morticia climbed back onto the deck to see if her husband was still at the mercy of the sails and was surprised to see he wasn't up there._

_"Gomez?" she called out._

_"Morticia!" his voice came from over the railing._

_She glided over to him and peered over the edge of the boat. He was clinging with great difficulty to the wooden edge of their vessel, the water around his waist._

_"Would you like me to pull you back on board, Gomez?"_

_"Just a minute more Tish," he replied with a grin. "Something's trying to pull me under."_

_She allowed him another minute of struggling to remain afloat, before reaching over and, with surprising strength, heaving him back onto the deck. She let out a gentle chuckle as she saw he had brought a friend with him. Gomez looked down to see what she was laughing at, and saw the small octopus that clung to his legs._

_"What a delightful treasure!" Morticia proclaimed._

_"Mother?" Pugsley had awoken and joined his parents, wobbling a little on his short legs as the boat swayed.  
_

_"Did you enjoy your nap, darling?" Morticia asked before indicating the small creature, still clinging to blue pinstripes. "Look what caught your father?"_

_"An octopus!" Pugsley beamed. "Father, may I keep him? I'll look after him, and feed him, and take him for walks."_

_His parents exchanged a brief look before nodding._

_"Of course you can, son," Gomez pried himself from the octopus' grasp and handed the creature to the boy. "What are you going to name it?"_

_Pugsley chewed his lip for a moment as he though, before deciding on, "Aristotle!"_

* * *

"What a wonderful octopus that was," Mortica smiled. "And always so clean."

"Pugsley was so sad when he left the gate open and Aristotle ran away."

"Hopefully a nice new family adopted him," Morticia mused.

Gomez took the album out of his wife's hands and flicked the pages randomly, stopping on one of Morticia, "You are so beautiful Querida."

Morticia smiled and then slowly ran her hands up her aging face, circling the lines in the corners of her eyes.

"You still are beautiful Tish, age has only perfected you," he kissed her gently, then opened to another page.

"Oh Gomez, wasn't that a wonderful day!" Morticia exclaimed.

In the photograph she was looking at sat Wednesday and her husband Lucas, Pugsley stood to the side holding up an infant by it's legs.

* * *

_"Pugsley, stop it," Wednesday warned her brother._

_Pugsley was chanting something at the baby laying in a tiny sarcophagus in the attic of the Addams mansion._

_"I'm just performing a medical ritual, it'll make the baby strong," Pugsley retorted._

_"Well, it's annoying," Wednesday pouted at her brother. "She doesn't like it."_

_"Children, children, you must stop arguing," Morticia scolded gently as she climbed up into the attic, followed by her husband._

_"Wednesday, she looks just like you did," Gomez told her, reaching down and stroking the baby's cheek._

_Morticia sat on the end of Wednesday's bed next to Lucas and sighed._

_"What's wrong, mother?" the young woman asked._

_"You're all grown up," Morticia replied._

_"I'm getting old," Wednesday shrugged. "I'm a _mother."

_"I'm a _grandmother_," Morticia responded. "I'm the one that's getting old."_

_"No you aren't," Lucas said, sucking up just a little bit. "You can't be more than fortysomething."_

_"I'm not," Morticia looked a little offended. "I'm barely in my forties at all!"_

_"Ouch!" Gomez cried out._

_He moved away from the infant and extended his hand toward his wife. His little finger was bleeding, the skin around the edge jagged. Morticia gave the injury a light kiss, then pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wrapped his hand in it.  
_

_"Did the baby just bite you?" Lucas glanced warily at his newborn daughter._

_"Yes, vicious little angel you have there," Gomez smiled warmly at the little girl._

_"She was just born, she can't have teeth..." Lucas leaned over the sarcophagus._

_"That was me," Pugsley jumped in. "Survival of the fittest and all that. Thought she'd do better with teeth."_

_"My little witch doctor," Morticia gave her son a peck on the cheek. "I'm so proud of both of you."_

_"Thank you mother," Wednesday and Pugsley replied in unison._

_A cheery call came from downstairs, followed by a groan from Lurch._

_"Lucas, your parents are here," Gomez headed towards the trapdoor. "Come, Tish. We'll show them in."_

* * *

"Abellona was such a wonderful baby," Morticia sighed happily. "Though darling, I must admit, I'm glad Pugsley's children live in Nairobi. I adore them, but they're little devils."

Gomez opened up to the last page in the book, "Remember that Christmas when they were six..."

* * *

_A loud foghorn ran through the house and Morticia looked up excitedly at her husband, "They're here."_

_Gomez flopped out of his handstand and sprang to his feet, taking his wife by the arm and leading her to the door. Lurch opened it._

_"Lurch!" Abellona wrapped her arms around the butler in a hug before bounding over to her grandparents._

_"Merry Christmas Grandfather, Merry Christmas Grandmother!"_

_Abellona had inherited every ounce of her grandfather's enthusiasm, and at ten years of age she was apt to exert it at any opportunity._

_"Merry Christmas, darling," Morticia replied. "Where are your parents?"_

_"Mother was just stopping to look at the cemetery and visit with Homer," the girl replied, turning to point so fast that her braids whipped around her head and caught her in the eye._

_"Would you like your present now?" Gomez asked._

_Abellona's eyes lit up,"Yes!"_

_Gomez reached under the bare branches of their tree and pulled out a box, wrapped in a black ribbon._

_"Grandmother, you're the best present wrapper," Abellona took the present from Gomez and slipped the ribbon off. "A train!"_

_She held up the object to admire._

_"Do you like it darling?" Morticia asked._

_The girl nodded, "Oh yes, I just crashed my last one. It's perfect."_

_The house shook as the foghorn sounded throughout, Lurch stopped Pierre from toppling off his hook before traipsing to the door._

_"Pugsley and family," the butler announced._

_The tall, refined man entered the room, proudly holding his chin forward to display his newly tattooed war paint, followed by a mousy looking woman with the drooping jaw and hair that hadn't seen a brush in months._

_"Doctor!" Morticia greeted her son with open arms. "How are you? Both of you?"_

_Pugsley grinned, "Mother, do you like my new tattoo?"_

_"Of course darling," Morticia ran a finger down it. "It suits you."_

_"Where are the boys?" Gomez asked, looking around for the offspring of his offspring._

_"They're just outside, playing on the stairs," Pugsley replied, poking his head out the door. "Come in boys, your grandparents wanna see you."_

_In strolled to six year old boys in identical suits, clean and crisp._

_"Merry Christmas Blakely. Merry Christmas Braeden," Morticia leaned down towards them._

_"Merry Christmas Nan," the chorused._

_Morticia shuddered and turned to Pugsley, who shrugged his apologies._

_"I've tried to get them to stop calling you that. At least it's not as bad as father's name."_

_"Merry Christmas boys!" Gomez's muffled shout came from behind the tree as he retrieved presents._

_"Merry Christmas Grand Pop," came the reply._

_Gomez's smile only faltered for a second before he held out parcels towards the boys._

_"Thank you," they replied before neatly opening the boxes, taking extra care not to rip the paper._

_In identical movements they held out large boxes of cigars._

_"Of father, that's perfect," Pugsley beamed. "I remember when you gave me my first box of cigars."_

_"Now remember boys," Gomez said squatting to their level. "Only for special occasions. You need to develop your vices at your own paces or they aren't worth having."_

_"Yes Grand Pop," they replied. "May we go and play with Abellona?"_

_"Of course, she went out to the cemetery with her parents, I believe," Gomez replied._

_"Oh, Pugsley, those poor boys," Morticia turned worriedly to her son._

_"At least they have the unison thing going for them," Gomez conceded. "That might help them get through life a little."_

_"We've done everything we can," Pugsley sighed. "They just won't stop being so _nice. _We've decided the best thing to do is just let them grow out of it by themselves. I always pictured myself going squid hunting with my sons, or teaching them to breed spiders. Not going to cheer at stick ball, but at least I have them."_

_Morticia patted her son sympathetically on the arm, "Don't worry, you went through a similar phase when you were younger. You grew out of it and so will they."_

* * *

"Poor Pugsley," Gomez shook his head sadly. "They never did grow out of it. Now they're both at _law_ school."

"Darling," Morticia frowned at him. "You went to law school. You're a lawyer."

"Oh yes," he paused. "Well, at least they're following in their grandfather's footsteps."

"And they never did stop talking out of perfect synchronization, which is nice," Morticia smiled.

The clock on the wall chimed, announcing the arrival of dawn.

"Oh, darling, we've been sitting here all night," Morticia glanced at the moose's rear and watched the spinning tail.

Gomez took her hand, "Come, Querida, we should get to bed."

Morticia gave him a sly smile, "What a wonderful idea, _bubbeleh_."


End file.
